


absolutely smitten

by thegoddamnhat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhat/pseuds/thegoddamnhat
Summary: The vegetables sizzle in the pan. The whistle of the pressure cooker goes off."Huh?" Osamu says."You heard what I said, 'Samu."Yer gonna have to say it again, Rin."Suna sighs. "What's cookin', good lookin'?" He says, in a louder voice.Osamu stares at him.Suna stares back.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> happy suna day!! i've been wanting to post this twitter thread fic on ao3 for a while and suna day provided the perfect opportunity kjsdjksd  
> this is just fluff because these boys deserve nothing but fluff  
> i hope you enjoy reading this fic!!

The vegetables sizzle in the pan. The whistle of the pressure cooker goes off.

"Huh?" Osamu says. 

"You heard what I said, 'Samu." 

"Yer gonna have to say it again, Rin." 

Suna sighs. "What's cookin', good lookin'?" He says, in a louder voice.

Osamu stares at him. 

Suna stares back.

"Now, Rin, explain what the fuck that was." Osamu says, turning back to the stove.

"I lost a bet to Komori. He said I needed to say... _that_ to you and see what yer reaction was. He told me he'll be texting you for details." 

"Oh, _that_ idiot. What was the bet?"

"I said there was no way in the world Sakusa would like Atsumu back."

"Well, look how that turned out. 'Tsumu's finally stopped pining. You'd think that'd be the end of him texting me about 'Omi-Omi'. But no, he keeps saying shit like 'Omi-kun let me touch his hand today!' and 'Omi-Omi said my serve was nice!'"

"You've got it tough, 'Samu." Suna says, pitying his boyfriend. Dealing with Atsumu's shit on a daily basis would drive anyone crazy.

"Tell me about it," Osamu groans, flipping the pan, "Wish I could block the idiot, but he'd run to Kita-san. And he wouldn't like that."

Suna smiles. It's so clear how fond Osamu is of his brother, but Osamu himself is blind to it. 

"He definitely wouldn't. What _is_ cooking, though?" Suna asks, coming closer to Osamu. Their shoulders bump, and Suna wants to bury himself in Osamu's arms and stay there forever.

He would sink into Osamu's shoulder right now if he could, but Osamu's particularly edgy about Suna being near the stove.

He doesn't blame Osamu, though. He'd probably burn the house down.

"Onigiri, and some stir-fried vegetables." Osamu says, smiling ever so slightly. "You better eat yer damn vegetables, Rin." 

"I will, because you won't kiss me otherwise." Suna says, grinning at Osamu. 

Osamu looks slightly flustered (like they haven't been dating since they left high school), and says, "Yer damn right." 

"Hurry up, 'Samu. I wanna hug you already." Suna whines, and it startles him, even after 5 years, how different he is around Osamu. 

So sappy. So smiley. So...in love. 

He loves his boyfriend too damn much.

"We're gonna eat first, dummy," Osamu says, flicking his elbow playfully.

"Damn it, 'Samu, yer killin' me." Suna grumbles, but leans against the cupboards of the kitchen, content to watch Osamu where he's happiest. In a kitchen, cooking.

Atsumu might have wanted his brother on the court by his side. Suna, however, is just glad Osamu is doing what he wants to do.

A few minutes later, they sit down at the table and start eating.

Suna gorges on the onigiris, making sure to shove in enough vegetables to satisfy Osamu. As he puts a particularly big piece of carrot in his mouth with a flourish, Osamu looks at Suna and sighs. 

"Yer hopeless, Rin."

"I'm in love, that's what I am."

"That too, I guess." Osamu says, actually _blushing_.

"What is that blush?" Suna asks, smirking, "Are you a high school student?"

"Oh, shut yer trap," Osamu says, still pink in the face, eating faster now.

The rest of the meal goes by in companionable silence. Once his plate is bare except for his chopsticks, Suna brings his hands together. 

"Thank you for the food." He says, bowing his head and dragging out the sound of 'food' like he's five years old.

Osamu smiles, chuckling, and says, "Thank Kita-san for his rice. I just made something out of it."

"Well, thank you, Kita-san, for your amazing rice. And thank you, farmers who grew the big carrot I ate."

"Yer so silly, Rin. Why are we dating, again?" Osamu says exasperatedly, collapsing on the couch.

"Because you love me way too much, duh." Suna says, wrapping his arms around Osamu like an octopus.

"Yeah, yeah," Osamu says, cheeks faintly red, "Sure, I guess."

They watch a movie with a plot that makes no sense whatsoever. Suna loses track of what's going on once the main character goes back in time for the 3rd time to save the love of his life from death. He's pretty sure Osamu's the same.

2 hours later, Osamu says, "Well, that was shit."

"Yer right. Let's just go to sleep. You have to get up at 7 for the meeting about the Tokyo branches, right? Let me make the most of cuddling with you." Suna says, snuggling sleepily into Osamu's neck.

"No, I don't need to anymore. I postponed that meeting. We can stay awake for longer now, if you want to."

"Why?" Suna asks, because Osamu'd been looking forward to it so much.

"Because," Osamu says, so red he looks like he might explode, "it's not everyday my dork of a boyfriend comes over to see me. The company can wait."

Suna feels the metaphorical rug pulled out from under his feet, and he's just _surprised._

It's so strange. He never thought he'd ever love someone so much. And what's even more shocking? The person he loves loves him _back._

Loves him so much that he'd put the expansion of his career on hold just to spend the night talking to Suna about the stupidest things.

He really is the luckiest guy on the planet.

"What's up, you weirdo? About to go and attack me for being so lovey-dovey?" Osamu mumbles, looking at Suna, rose-coloured patch of skin still prominent on his cheeks.

"No, not this time. Y...you really do love me, don't you, 'Samu?" Suna asks, partly in awe, bringing his hand up to Osamu's flushed face. Osamu leans into his touch, and their foreheads rest against each other. Suna looks into Osamu's familiar grey eyes and smiles softly. 

Osamu's a constant in his life. The one person who isn't caught up in the heat and competitive fire of volleyball. The man Suna can always come home to, with his arms open wide for Suna to collapse into.

Osamu chuckles and leans a little more into Suna for a kiss. Suna lets out a noise of satisfaction, melting into Osamu. He's missed this so much.

"Obviously, you idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the fic, and please leave a comment or kudos, i love those a lot  
> feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crescentmoonkei) and follow me on [tumblr](https://thegoddamnhat.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
